A Dream Come True
by Loteles
Summary: Chapter 2: di mulai dari pertanyaan tentang hobi,obrolan Rukia dan Hitsugaya bisa melebar ke mana-mana/ mimpi buruk lagi, tapi berbeda dengan yang kemarin, Rukia berada di tempat yang gelap.../RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach : Tite Kubo.**

**A Dream Come True : eSSha Kuroki.**

**Main Pair: HitsuRuki.**

**A Dream Come True**

Rukia's POV

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Aku memainkan hapeku sambil berbaring di kasur.

Siapa tahu ada yang menelfon atau paling tidak SMS, harapku. Sampai ada suara memanggilku di kejauhan.

" Rukia, cepat turun. Ayo makan malam. Huuh kau ini tidur-tiduran terus!," teriak kakak

Ku, Hisana, dari lantai bawah.

" Iya-iya, kau ini bawel sekali!" kataku sedikit kesal. Aku berusaha bangun. Otot-otot rasanya sakit semua. Aku sudah membayangkan setelah makan nanti, aku akan segera tidur. Bergelung dalam selimut. Oh, pasti nikmat sekali!

End of Rukia's POV.

Peluh terus bercucuran di dahi Rukia. Mimpi-mimpi itu terulang lagi. Dalam mimpi itu Rukia terus menjerit. Tidak, bukan mulutnya yang menjerit, tapi hatinya.

_Tidak, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Rukia berusaha mengatakan tidak, tapi sulit. Di sampingnya dewa kematian itu, terus tertawa mengejek. _

" _Manusia, kalian memang mahluk fana. Tidak seperti kami, kami abadi!" kata dewa kematian itu semangat._

_Sementara di depan Rukia, laki-laki itu tergolek kaku. Darah terus mengucur di dahinya. _

_Rukia sendiri bingung, sebenarnya ia sedang menangisi siapa?. Sebenarnya, Rukia tidak mengenal laki-laki yang sudah meninggal itu. Tapi, kenapa Rukia merasa sangat ke_

_Hilangan._

" _Ini bukan mimpi gadis manis, ini akan segera menjadi kenyataan. Kau mengenal laki-laki itu lebih dari seorang teman. Ini takdirmu dan takdirnya!" dewa kematian itu tersenyum sumringah._

" _Aku tidak mengenalnya." Kata Rukia lirih. Suaranya sangat pelan. Seperti berbicara pada diri sendiri._

_Rukia mencoba menyentuh wajah laki-laki berambut silver itu, tapi…_

_Tiba-tiba muncul ledakan besar disertai api…dan semuanya menjadi gelap…_

Rukia bangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia terus memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang. "Tenang Rukia itu hanya mimpi!" katanya pada diri sendiri.

Rukia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin terlambat lagi seperti kemarin.

SMA Karakura…

" Ohayou Rukia chan," sapa Inoue Orihime. Seperti biasa, dengan semangat dan ceria.

" Ohayou," balas Rukia lesu. Rukia langsung menuju tempat duduknya dan minum. Di tambah lagi, ia memikirkan mimpi semalam…

Tiba-tiba…

" Hei-Hei semuanya. Ada kabar baru lho! Mau tau ga? mau tau gag?", seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan 'aset' nya yang besar * author blushing*

Membuat kelas menjadi ramai.

" Rangiku san. Pagi-pagi sudah bergosip." Kekeh Rukia.

" Hei, Rukia chan. Aku jamin yang ini bukan gossip tapi fakta." Balas Rangiku ceria.

" Memangnya ada apa sih?," tanya Tatsuki malas. Lalu Tatsuki menarik bangku terdekat dan duduk di dekat Rangiku matsumoto. Tapi sepertinya ia tertarik juga.

" Yang aku dengar sih akan ada murid baru masuk kelas kita," Jelas Rangiku sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya.

" Dan katanya, murid baru itu tampan sekali," Rangiku memberi penekanan pada kata

Tampan. Memang berlebihan sih.

KRING KRING KRING. Suara bel terdengar nyaring, memenuhi SMA Karakura. Pertanda untuk seluruh murid memasuki kelas masing-masing.

Seluruh murid memandangnya terpana. Terpesona oleh ketampanannya. Sempurna, adalah kata yang melekat padanya sejak lahir.

Kulitnya coklat indah, dan bagian terpenting dari dirinya ada di bagian mata. Matanya berwarna hijau zamrud. Yang memandangnya pasti terhipnotis. Rambut silvernya bergerak-gerak terkena angin.

Rukia asyik mencurat-coret buku catatan kecilnya. Baginya, murid baru bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Tapi Rukia selalu mencoba bersahabat dengan murid baru yang masuk dalam kelasnya. Tapi hatinya penasaran juga. Rukia heran mengapa sang murid baru dapat mengambil alih satu kelas. Kini kelas rasanya bagai di pemakaman. Sunyi dan sepi sekali.

Rukia mendongak. Ia tersentak kaget. Tidak mungkin Dia!

**TBC**

**Gomen pendek banget ya ? ==a ,RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

** A Dream Come True, Chapter 2, RnR?**

** Bleach punya Tite Kubo!**

** A Dream Come True punya Loteles.**

**.**

Mata Rukia terbelalak kaget. Ia mengamatinya lagi. Laki-laki itu mirip sekali seperti yang ada di mimpinya. Terutama rambutnya yang berwarna putih mencolok.

Tiba-tiba udara menjadi dingin. Ada hal yang ganjil dan aneh disini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Ada apa sebenarnya?.

angin berhembus pelan melewati jendela, lalu menerbangkan helaian- helaian rambut Rukia.

" oke, anak-anak. Perkenalkan ini Hitsugaya Toushiro. Teman baru kalian" Unohana Sensei mengumumkan. Sambil menunjuk Rukia yang sudah pucat pasi.

" Hitsugaya, kau duduk di sebelah Kuchiki Rukia." Perintah guru berkepang tersebut. Para murid perempuan-minus Rukia- langsung mendesah kecewa.

Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Banyak mata meliriknya. kagum dengan ketampanan nya. Hitsugaya merasa risih di tatap seperti itu. Para murid perempuan langsung beraksi. ada yang tersenyum pada Hitsugaya, ada yang membenarkan riasan dan membenarkan rambut. Ingin menampilkan kesan yang baik saat Hitsugaya lewat di depan mereka.

" Kau, Kuchiki Rukia, kan?, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" Tanya Hitsugaya pada Rukia, namun tak ada jawaban. Yang di tanyanya hanya bengong memandanginya.

Hitsugaya jadi sedikit kesal. Hitsugaya mengerak-gerakan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia. "Hei, Hallo, mengapa kau melamun sih?" kata Hitsugaya tak sabaran.

" Hei, mukamu pucat sekali. Kau sakit?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menyentuh jidat Rukia.

" Eh," Rukia tersentak kaget. _" Dasar cewek aneh,"_ batin Hitsugaya dalam hati.

" Y-ya, silahkan duduk" kata Rukia sedikit tergagap. Jantung Rukia semakin berdetak kencang.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Rukia tidak dapat melayang ke mimpi semalam. Sedikit-sedikit matanya melirik orang di sebelahnya. Untung saja Hitsugaya tidak sadar kalu sedang di tatap. _"Uuh, cepatlah bel berdering,"_ kata Rukia dalam hati.

…**ADCT….**

Rukia's POV

Aku sangat bersyukur! Akhirnya bel istirahatpun berdering meraung-raung. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan kelas. Tak menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan teman-temanku yang kesal. Tujuanku hanya satu, toilet!

Akhirnya sampai juga di toilet. Aku masuk. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi, itu lebih baik. Karena aku suka tempat yang sepi.

Kutatap wajahku di cermin, begitu pucat. Seperti tidak bernyawa. Degup jantungku sudah agak mulai mereda. Kini aku bisa bernafas normal lagi.

Hitsugaya. Jadi itu namanya. Kenapa di begitu mirip seperti yang ada di mimpiku…

Apakah ini sebuah pertanda?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Tidak, aku tidak boleh berfikir yang macam-macam! Tapi kenapa bisa mirip sekali?

Dan dia… kuakui dia sangat …tampan. Apa? tampan. Rukia kau baru bertemu tadi! dan baru bersamanya selamanya dua jam!

End of Rukia's POV

…**ADCT…**

Rukia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju perpustakaan. Perpustakaan adalah tempat terbaik untuk menenangkan diri saat ini. Setidaknya untuk hari ini saja.

Di perpustakaan…

Rukia memilih tempat paling belakang. Tempat kamus-kamus berbagai bahasa berada.

Ia menyeka keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya, sampai tiba- tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya…

"Eh," kata Rukia terlonjak kaget.

" Kau Rukia kan?" tanya orang itu.

" H-Hitsugaya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia. Sekilas, Rukia melirik Hitsugaya. Di gendongannya terdapat beberapa buku. Buku- buku yang sangat tebal.

" Tentu saja meminjam buku, kau sendiri sedang apa?," Hitsugaya balik bertanya.

" Err, tidak, aku tidak sedang apa-apa," Rukia mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Mau ke kelas bersama?" ajak Hitsugaya. Rukia berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

Di perjalan menuju ke kelas keduanya terdiam. Tidak tahu mau bicara apa.

" Hmm, kau suka membaca buku ya?" tanya Rukia. Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang kaku.

" Ya." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

Akhirnya obrolan mereka melebar ke mana-mana. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas. _"Ternyata Hitsugaya orang yang sangat menyenangkan,"_ fikir Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil.

…**ADCT….**

Sore ini langit cerah. Lembayung tampak menghiasinya, menambah suasana yang tenang dan damai ini. Sepasang sahabat sedang berjalan santai sambil menikmati ice cream mereka masing-masing.

" Hei, tadi kau istirahat ke mana saja sih?" Rangiku memulai percakapan. Sesekali ia menyeka bibirnya yang rada belepotan.

" aku ke perpustakaan." Jawab Rukia.

" Seorang Kuchiki Rukia pergi ke perpustakaan, oh, aku tidak percaya." Rangiku mencibir. Rukia mendengus.

" Aku sedang malas ke kantin. Lagipula aku tidak ngapa-ngapain di perpustakaan. "

" Hh, kau ini. Tapi besok-besok bilang dulu padaku." Kata Rangiku seraya menjitak kepala Rukia.

" Hei," Rukia mengaduh kesakitan.

Akhirnya sore itu dihabiskan oleh sepasang sahabat itu untuk kejar-kejaran. Tawa ringan terdengar di sela-sela kegitan kejar-kejaran mereka.

…**ADCT…**

Sesekali Rukia menatap jam wekernya. Jam menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Ia merasakan hatinya sangat resah.

Malam ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak tidur. Ia takut kalau mimpi itu akan terulang lagi.

Tapi apa daya, semakin waktu berjalan matanya semakin berat dan ia pun jatuh tertidur…

_Rukia berdiri di tempat gelap. Tempat itu begitu hitam dan pekat. Dunia terasa menghilang. Terasa kosong. Gadis bermata violet itu berjalan dan terus berjalan, tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana, yang ditemuinya tetaplah kegelapan._

"_Dimana aku berada?" tanya Rukia. Entah pada siapa._

_Tiba-tiba ia terasa tercekik, nafanya sesak. Ia ingin menoba teriak minta tolong, tapi tenggorokkanya terasa dihantam palu dan dijepit._

" Uuh," Rukia bangun, tersentak.

" Sial, mimpi buruk lagi, menyebalkan." Katanya kesal. Lalu ia melirik jam wekernya. Pukul lima pagi. Rukia memutuska untuk siap-siap sekolah saja…

**TBC…**

**.**

**Uh, parah, aneh banget nih cerita. ada yang mau me review? **


End file.
